


Neither are you

by Imshookandbi



Category: DSMP Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY, Adoption, Adoption papers, Angry Wilbur Soot, C!Phil acknowledge that you’re a bad dad challenge, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur and Wilbur are both the same and not, Protective Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit is adopted, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Tommy’s legal guardian even in death, he doesn’t actually show up and he’s not even implied, hey looks its another discord drabble, its some really powerful legal documents, kinda implied child neglect, phil: IM Tommy’s father!, the first two don’t count, wilbur and sam: are you?, you have three tries to guess who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Wilbur decides to visit Phil and Techno, he has something to say.Or, more accurately.Something torub in.
Relationships: Technoblade & Philza Minecraft, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1223





	Neither are you

**Author's Note:**

> Its another semi out-of-context shortfic straight from discord! (Well I wouldn’t say straight from discord, since it went through the google docs first before coming here, but i digress.) 
> 
> Context at the end-of-chapter notes!

Wilbur doesn’t pretend to be a happy little ghost in a yellow sweater when he appears in Techno’s house. 

He’s in his coat, his singed and bloody coat that still smells like gunpowder and regret. 

He waits by the fireplace, hands clasped behind his back and posture straight. Just like how it was in Pogtopia. 

He waits. 

He pretends not to hear the front door opening with the sound of laughter following it. 

He pretends not to hear Phil and Techno talking as their footsteps, soft and yet so heavy, approach the living room.

He pretends to not notice their conversation cut off abruptly when they see him standing in front of the fireplace, back turned to them. He stares unblinkingly into the fire. 

“Welcome home,” he says softly, his voice fills the room and he tries not to smile at the chill that chases it. He unclasps his hands and lifts an arm, keeping the other perfectly folded behind him. His fingers delicately trace the mantle of the fireplace. The heat soaking through the brick does not affect him. “How was your trip?”

He tries not to smile at the tension in the air. 

“Wil- Wilbur,” Phil stutters, and Wilbur can hear the disbelief in his voice. He turns his head to the side and peers over his shoulder. Phil is pale and wide-eyed. “How—  _ how?” _

Wilbur turns away from his father and returns to tracing the mantle. “I have my ways,” he says, voice still soft but nowhere near gentle. “I’m afraid I’m not here for a leisure visit however.” 

“What do you mean?” Techno says this, and he is wary. Distrustful, as if he expects Wilbur to attack. Perhaps he thinks Wilbur will want revenge on Phil for killing him?

Nonsense, Wilbur  _ asked _ for death. Quite literally. He’s not angry about it.

The ghost lets a smile slide across his face, deceptively relaxed and calm. “Tommy was adopted today.” He answers, vindictive pleasure curling in his chest as he hears Phil choke.

_ “What?”  _ There it is, that disbelief. Wilbur’s smile widens and he turns around, dropping his hand and folding it behind him again. 

He does not know what he looks like, but he knows that the fire behind him gives him an almost hellish glow. 

“You heard me,” Wilbur says, nearly purring as he spoke. He feels no pity for the shocked and nearly stricken look on Phil’s face. “Tommy was adopted today.” 

Phil is still pale, but for an entirely different reason than Wilbur appearing before him. “By who?” He croaks, it nearly makes Wilbur sneer.  _ ‘Don’t act like you care now,’ _ he thinks bitterly. 

Instead, he tilts his head to the side and hums. The fire flares behind him. “Can’t say.” He says, then tilts his head to the other side, letting it fall further as his hair falls over his eyes. “More like  _ won’t _ say.” 

_ “Why not?” _ Techno demands when it becomes evident Phil won’t say anything. Wilbur watches impassively as his father clutches his hand close to his chest. He turns his gaze to the boar. 

He smiles leisurely once again. “What will you do if I tell you? The deed has already been done, you can’t undo it.” He informs, his smile quickly turns vindictive and Techno glares at him.

“Why wasn’t I notified? I’m Tommy’s father.” Phil whispers, and this time Wilbur didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“So was I, and yet it was still  _ you _ that was asked to sign Fundy’s papers,” Wilbur says icily, staring down Phil coldly. He’s not mad about it anymore, it was the best decision for Fundy at the time. He needed a parent in his life. He still does. 

“I was his legal guardian!” Phil snaps.

Wilbur snarls, snapping forward suddenly, ignoring how Techno drew his sword. “So am I!” He snaps back. He takes a deep breath and slowly straightens up, closing his eyes only momentarily before opening them again. “So am I.”

“Why did you sign them.” Techno demands, his eyes still narrowed as he moves to stand in front of Phil. It makes Wilbur want to laugh. 

“Because Tommy needs a father,” he answers curtly, he tilts his chin up and glares at Techno from down his nose. “And I am no longer alive to take on that role.” 

Wilbur continues. “Tommy is happy where he is and I trust this person to keep  _ my—”  _ he snaps the word at Phil, eyes sharp as the winged hybrid flinches back. “—son safe.” 

“He’s not your son.” Phil rebutes, but his tone is not as sharp as it could be. He is still pale.

Wilbur stares at him coldly. “He’s not yours either.” 

He disappears. A single piece of paper flutters to the ground in his wake, almost glowing by the light of the fire. 

Techno hesitantly picks it up, a frown on his face as he passes it over to Phil. The paper burns his hands and the words look up at him mockingly.

_ ‘This,’  _ hisses a voice that sounds suspiciously like Wilbur,  _ ‘this is why you were not notified.’ _

* * *

**  
Permanent Guardianship Agreement**

  
  


**_I, Philza Minecraft, hereby grant permanent custody of Thomas Minecraft, whom I have legal guardianship of, to Wilbur Minecraft._ **

  
  


**(Signing the document below will confirm that guardianship has been passed on to the person of choosing.)**

**_Philza Minecraft,_ **

**_Wilbur Soot,_ **

* * *

_ ‘You were never his father in the first place.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Short explanation: my vindictive little heart went “i want to see Sam give Tommy adoption papers right in front of Phil so he can watch as his last living son slips from his fingertips due to his negligence.” in discord and it spiraled from there.
> 
> Official explanation: this comes from an au where Sam attends the December 5th exile and intervenes when Tubbo tells Dream to escort Tommy out of L’Manberg. He says he can do it since he’s an impartial party and Tubbo reluctantly agrees. 
> 
> Sam takes Tommy back to his place, outside of L’Manberg. Sam lets Tommy vent about being exiled in a healthy outlet, and offers for Tommy to stay with him.
> 
> Tommy agrees.
> 
> Somewhere along the way, Tommy picks up redstone, becomes Sam’s apprentice, and gets adopted by Sam. Apparently Wilbur was given custody of Tommy when they were younger and Phil never took it back and it followed him into death. 
> 
> Which makes the adoption process a helluva lot smoother compared to if it was Phil with legal rights. 
> 
> Sam wants to rub it in Phil’s face, but he doesn’t want to leave Tommy. Wilbur offers, and thus, this was born. 
> 
> There’s a lot of other stuff too but that’s just the gist of it. 
> 
> Unofficial explanation: Sam adopts Tommy, Wilbur decides to go rub it in Phil’s face and make him confront the fact that he was never Tommy’s father. 
> 
> Wilbur: Tommy got adopted, fuck you. Confront your bad parenting.
> 
> Phil: I will take care of my son  
> Sam, with the adoption papers: I think you mean I will take care of _my_ son.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tommyinnit with redstone, what will he do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068521) by [peppermint_advertiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_advertiser/pseuds/peppermint_advertiser)




End file.
